Masquerade
by Fleur24
Summary: The Volturi are holding a Masquerade Ball and everyone's invited. Carlisle and Bella both meet a very old friend.
1. The Invitation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight,**

**This is AU Breaking Dawn. There is no Nessie, so no Jacob. This chapter is very short, but only because it is only setting up for the rest of the story. **

_Cullen Household, New Hampshire, USA_

"Will you all please join me in the dining room?" Carlisle asked after receiving an interesting letter. He wanted to know what his family thought of it. They all took their places around the unused dining table. Carlisle sat at the head of the table with Esme on his right and Edward on his left. Bella, and Alice were seated on the same side as Edward, while Emmett and Rosalie sat by Esme. Jasper sat at the foot of the table. Carlisle cleared his throat and began.  
>"I just received a very interesting letter from the Volturi." He looked over at Bella, who stiffened at the Volturi's name. Edward rubbed her back to calm her down. "They know you're a vampire now, Bella." He said calmly, quickly easing her fears. He placed a very formal looking piece of parchment, so everyone one could read it. It had the Volturi's crest at the top, so there was no mistaking its importance.<p>

_Aro, Marcus and Caius Volturi  
>do hereby<br>invite Carlisle Cullen and his coven  
>to a masquerade ball to be held a week from now in Volterra, Italy.<br>Signed,  
>Aro Volturi Marcus Volturi Caius Volturi<em>

"I see nothing bad happening if we go." Alice said cheerfully.  
>"It's not like we can really refuse to go. The Volturi haven't done something like this before and I'm sure that every vampire coven and nomad will be in attendance." Edward said thoughtfully. They all knew that this was the Volturi's polite way of requesting their presence in Volterra.<br>"We have also been invited to stay for a day after the ball; apparently there is someone there who specifically wants our company." Carlisle said while putting the invitation back in its envelope.

"This just means that Alice gets to torture us, with shopping for costumes and masks." Bella grumbled as she and Edward returned to their room.

_Couples days later, Cullen Household, New Hampshire, USA_

"Carlisle, Marcus Volturi is going to call you in a second." Alice called from her bedroom.  
>"Thank you Alice." Carlisle said from inside his study. Sure enough, a second later, Carlisle phone rang and Carlisle picked it up instantly. "Hello, Marcus. It's been quite a long time since I've seen or heard from you."<br>"Put him on speakerphone." Alice whispered. Carlisle did so, not wanting to argue with Alice over it. They all heard a feathery but strong chuckle from the other line, followed by a soft, light and almost childlike giggle.  
>"So it has, my old friend. It must be nice, having a physic living with you. I'm assuming you got the invitation?" Bella noticed that Marcus' voice was noticeably different from Aro's. While Aro's was warm, friendly and seemly hospitable, Marcus's was soft and unassuming. His voice also had genuine warmth to it.<br>"We've gotten it alright. Is there something wrong?" Carlisle asked. His question was answered with another chuckle and an indignant huff. "No, there's no problem, just an annoying little person wanting to make sure you were indeed coming and spending the day after with us."  
>"Yes we're coming and would be delighted to spend the next day with you."<br>The Cullens all heard a whooshing of air and assumed that the female was spinning around.  
>Marcus said something in Latin, before turning his attention back to Carlisle. "We will see you here then. Good bye till then, Carlisle."<br>"Goodbye Marcus." Carlisle said.

**My laptop crashed and it is now looking like I might not be able to get any of my prewritten stories off of it, which really sucks. I had Chapter written, and part of chapter 3, so I will probably have to rewrite them.**


	2. The Ball

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the copyrights to Phantom of the Opera, but I do own the cd**

**La fille de fée basically means 'The fairy girl' in French.**

**I picture Marcus to look like the actor who plays him in real life - Christopher Heyerdahl.**

**Masquerade**

The Ball

_Week later, in an airport in Florence, Italy_

The Cullens arrived in Florence, Italy by means of the Volturi's private plane on a cloudy day.

"Who are we looking for again, dear?" Esme asked as they walked out of the plane. Carlisle pointed towards a pale skinned 16 yr. old girl with crimson eyes walking towards them with a pale skinned male behind her. Bella recognized the male as Felix, but didn't recognize the girl. The girl did not have a cloak on like Felix did; instead she had a yellow ruffled sleeveless shirt and dark denim shorts. Her long dark brown hair was held back by a golden multi-strand corded headband, and walked in white shoes with minuscule heels. She dainty held a white lace parasol over her head in one hand and carried a dark blue metallic hobo bag in the other.

"Leticia, you look beautiful as ever." Carlisle said as he kissed the girl's outstretched hand. "The pleasure is all mine, Carlisle. We're so glad you've arrived. We'll lead you to the limo." Leticia said as she took Felix's hand.

/

"So what's new in Volterra?" Carlisle asked after they got started on their way to Volterra. "Well, Gianna was turned two years ago." Felix told him. Bella, Alice and Edward all turned to look at him. "They decided to turn her?" Bella asked. Felix smiled at her. "Yes they did. She looks at someone and knows everything about them. When they were changed, who changed them, what their gift is, and if available, what coven their apart of."

"I got mated with and later married Demetri." Leticia said directing the conversation towards a lighter subject.

"Congratulations my dear. When did it happen?"

"Half a century ago. We had a small wedding, nothing fancy. It was done in the ballroom, with all the guards and the Brothers. Aro officiated, of course. Felix stood up as Demetri's best man and my best friend, Serafina, was my maid of honor." She replied.

Demetri was waiting for them when they entered the lobby area. He went straight to Leticia and whispered in her ear, before taking a velvet box out of his pocket. In it was a white gold heart necklace with several sapphires in it. Leticia kissed him softly after he had put it on her.

"We have company." Felix said tactfully. Completely unabashed, Demetri smiled and locked eyes with Bella. "Ah, Miss Bella. It's lovely seeing you again and under better circumstances as well." He turned back to Carlisle. "The brothers are waiting for you in the throne room." He then took Leticia's hand and led them all into the throne room.

"Ah, the Cullens have arrived. How lovely." Aro said as he came down off his throne and clasped Carlisle's hand. "I'm so glad you all decided to come. We're all glad you decided to spend the day with us after the ball."

Caius sneered. "Only because it makes _her _happy." Aro paid no attention to him. It was then that they noticed that Marcus was not in the throne room Aro nodded towards Demetri and Leticia, before heading back to his throne. "Demetri will show you to your rooms for the evening."

The Cullens followed Demetri and Leticia up a flight of stairs and down a hall. "These four rooms are yours. There is plentiful wildlife surrounding Volterra if you need to hunt or if you like…" Demetri said, before being interrupted by his wife.

"Your back early, Mistress Sulpicia." Leticia said to someone outside.

"Dora and I just had to pick something up for Marcus." Sulpicia said softly. Leticia walked out of view for a moment and everyone in the room heard her gasp. "It's beautiful. She is going to absolutely love it, Mistress."

The two females walked into view. Sulpicia's face was beautiful, her long black hair framing her fine features and crimson eyes. Her body was thin, almost too-thin, but she seemed to exude gracefulness instead of illness or fragility. All-in-all, she looked like a Queen. "Caro Carlisle. Suo meraviglioso vedervi ancora." Carlisle merely smiled at her. Sulpicia then caught sight of Bella. "You must be the lovely Isabella." Bella nodded. Sulpicia smiled at her. "Aro has told me so much about you. It's a pleasure finally meeting you. Well, I'll see you all again at the ball." She said as she glided out of the room.

"Wait Sulpicia," Carlisle called out. Sulpicia turned around; her eyes alight with amusement. "This isn't an ordinary ball is it?"

"Oh it's as ordinary as a masquerade ball can get when hosted by vampires." She said with a sly smirk.

The Cullens got ready for the ball after a quick hunt. Many members of the Volturi guard were heard coming in and out of Carlisle and Esme's room. Aro even made an appearance.

_That night in the Volturi's ballroom, Volterra, Italy._

"The Volturi Coven." The herald said as the brothers walked down the elegant staircase in their masquerade costumes. Aro, Caius and their wives had a thing going on as the Greek gods and goddesses, but Marcus and his escort, disrupted it. Everyone gasped in surprise as Marcus and his escort, descended the grand staircase. Marcus's escort was a tiny little thing, only reaching Marcus' shoulders, with vivid blue eyes that seemed to pierce your soul, long wavy brown hair that rested over her right shoulder, and her skin was a healthy human shade. Her whole body seemed to emit a glow. Marcus wore a simple tux with a silver tie, and his escort, a strapless silver ball gown. She had an intricate silver circlet with a medium sized sapphire resting on her forehead and swirling silver bands around the sides of her head. Her tiny delicate looking hand rested softly on top of Marcus' as he led her down the grand staircase. All around the magnificent ballroom, there were whispers of Marcus' escort being La fille de fee. They stopped in the middle of the platform at the bottom of the staircase. The whole room became quiet and all eyes were fixed on them.

"Bonsoir Mesdames et Messieurs." The female said in a clear otherworldly voice with a French lilt. "My dear friend, Marcus, and I would like to welcome you all to the Volturi's masquerade ball and what masquerade ball would be complete without some mood music. Savourez!"

Marcus led her off the platform just as 'Masquerade' from 'The Phantom of the Opera' began and started dancing with her. Other couples soon joined them on the dance floor. There were waltz tunes and all other sorts of music one would expect to hear at a formal ball from ages past.

_Masquerade!  
>Grinning yellows,<br>spinning reds.  
>Masquerade!<br>Take your fill -  
>let the spectacle<br>astound you!_

_Masquerade!  
>Burning glances,<br>turning heads.  
>Masquerade!<br>Stop and stare  
>at the sea of smiles<br>around you!_

_Masquerade!  
>Seething shadows<br>breathing lies.  
>Masquerade!<br>You can fool  
>any friend who<br>ever knew you!_

_Masquerade!  
>Leering satyrs,<br>peering eyes.  
>Masquerade!<br>Run and hide -  
>but a face will<br>still pursue you_

"Ah there she is mon ami. Isabella Cullen née Swan. Mon cher ami." Edward spun Bella around gracefully as Marcus approached with his ecstatic escort on his arm. She enveloped Bella in a hug. "I 'ave missed you so much mon cher ami."

Bella looked curiously at her, and then looked up at Edward, who was smiling, which meant he knew who she was. She looked familiar, but Bella couldn't put a name to her, as some of her human memories were slightly foggy. The female then lifted her floor length skirt up a little, to reveal two abnormally tiny feet inside two silver handmade leather khussa slippers with intricate beading and sequins. Bella looked at them, shocked and surprised, and then she looked back up at the female. She studied the face under the silver flourished mask and as she studied the face, the memory came to her and she smiled brightly.

"Serafina Noelle!" Bella squealed as she hugged her friend. A few of the guest around them were shocked that la fille de fée allowed to this golden-eyed freak to call her by her real name.

"It is a pleasure meeting you under better circumstances, Signora Isabella and you as well Edward." Marcus said politely, taking Bella's hand and kissing it.

"I was so worried when you walked through into the room, three years ago. Eet was such a relief when Aro allowed you to leave unharmed. Now look at you," Serafina took Bella's hand and spun her around.

"Must you do that every time I wear a dress, Serafina?" Bella asked, as Serafina let go of her hand.

"Oui, mon cher ami, I must."

"How long have you been with the Volturi, Serafina?" Edward asked. Serafina turned to him from Bella. "It's lovely seeing you too, Edward." Serafina said in a mocking tone of voice before returning to normal. "I have been with the Volturi for two centuries and a half, before meeting Isabella, and having been living with them since I left your lovely family in December twelve years ago. Though I have been in France of late, and have returned to Volterra, just this last year." Having answered his question, she turned back to Bella again. "You look absolutely beautiful as a vampire. It's like you were born to be a vampire. Don't you think so, Marcus?" Marcus nodded. "It suits you very well. We were both very pleased when we heard that you had been turned. Caius was ready to take matters in his own hands and that never ends well."

Serafina laughed softly and Marcus chuckled, at some inside story. Edward and pretty much everyone else was shocked that Marcus Volturi was laughing.

"We can talk with them more tomorrow mia carra. There are others who wish to talk to you." Marcus told her gently as she about to ask Bella another question. Serafina smiled at him. "Très bien. Jusqu'à demain alors. Until tomorrow zen, mes amis. Au revoir." Marcus gracefully spun Serafina across the dance floor to the other side where other vampires were congregated. Everyone just starred at the two of them.

"What are you all looking at? We are not a circus attraction!" Serafina hissed. All conversations and dancing recommenced instantly, as no one wanted to invoke Serafina's wrath or Marcus'.

"Ciao di nuovo, Stregoni Benicini. Bentornati in Italia."

"It was lovely seeing and talking to you again, Siobhan." Carlisle said as he ended his conversation with Siobhan of the Irish Coven. Unlike Bella, Carlisle recognized Serafina right as she stepped out onto the grand staircase. "Good evening la fille de fée."

Serafina let out a peal of laughter that stopped all movement again, but only for a moment. "You're not surprised to see me, mon cher?"

"No Serafina, I would recognize your ethereal French lilt anywhere. Beside I do believe I heard you on the phone with Marcus just recently." Serafina simply smiled and curtsied.

"Yes, that was me. I can wait to catch up with you and Bella tomorrow. I'll leave you gentlemen to talk, as I would like to talk to your lovely mate." Serafina kissed him on both cheeks and walked towards Esme, who was only a little ways off, talking to Carmen of the Denali Coven.

"May I?" they heard her ask. Carmen nodded and left to find her mate. Esme and Serafina moved to one of the stone benches put in front of the many French doors leading out into the gardens and started a conversation about the house Esme was restoring in Amherst.

"It's good to see you smiling, Marcus." Carlisle said tuning his attention back to Marcus. Marcus chuckled lightly. "Yes, it feels good to laugh and smile again. Amazing what a little fairy can do."

Carlisle looked over at his wife and Serafina again. "It is truly amazing, my friend."

The two of them talked for a bit, and then went their separate ways. All the coven leaders and many of the nomads wanted to talk with Marcus, as he was no longer zombie like. They were all delighted that he was once again the voice of reason in Volterra.

Around midnight Marcus stole Serafina away from a French nomad, and swept her back on the dance floor for a waltz. Afterwards they danced out a pair of French doors and into Didyme's moonlit garden. They walked slowly to part of the moss covered wall, sat down on a stone bench underneath a rose covered arbor and gazed up upon the starry heavens. The music from the ballroom blended in with the natural noises of the night

Marcus broke the comfortable silence, with a huge sigh. "So many vampires are overjoyed that I am no longer a numb shell of a vampire, and that a voice of reason will return to the Volturi. I was absolutely distraught at the loss of Didyme, that I retreated into myself and lost all sense of purpose. For centuries I watched Aro and Caius become increasingly greedy. Breaking the laws we had put in place and all in the name of power."

Serafina put her tiny delicate looking hand on Marcus'. He looked down at her smiling gently. "Most vampires lose all sense of purpose and lose ze will to live when zeir mates die. I've seen eet 'appen many times en my long life. Aro and Caius took advantage of your loss."

Marcus brought her delicate hand to his mouth and kissed it. "Then you came along with Carlisle and everything changed. I came to life again, and was rejuvenated. And recently as you've been back, I feel like a new man, a young vampire again. I had something bought for you." He said with a slight smirk. Serafina shook her head smiling. Marcus pulled the box that that Sulpicia had bought earlier that day out from its hiding spot between the back leg of the bench and the wall. A necklace was revealed when he opened the box. On a silver chain was a medium sized pendant. The pendant was a silver crescent moon and near the top of the crescent was a compass rose star with sun rays behind it and a golden center. Marcus lifted the necklace out of the box and Serafina moved the loose curls away from her neck, so Marcus could put it on her. It rested above the neckline of her dress.

"Didyme was my sun, as she was always happy and cheerful. She made everyone around her happy. You remind me of her and yet you are completely different. You are more like the moon and stars. Serene, mysterious, and yet playful and cheerful. Serafina Noelle, would you do me the honor of being my companion?"

Serafina squealed loudly and happily as she threw her arms around Marcus. "J'adorerais."

They spent the rest of the ball outside in the garden, dancing to a tune only they could hear.

**Translations:**

"Caro Carlisle. Suo meraviglioso vedervi ancora." = "Dear Carlisle. It's wonderful seeing you again."

"Bonsoir Mesdames et Messieurs." = "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen."

"Mia carra." = "My dear."

"Très bien. Jusqu'à demain alors." = "Very well. Until tomorrow then.

"Mes amis" = "My friends"

"Ciao di nuovo, Stregoni Benicini. Bentornati in Italia." = "Hello again, Stregoni Benicini. Welcome back to Italy."

"J'adorerais." = "I would love to."


	3. Storytelling

**Disclaimer: I don't own '**Twilight'**, but I do own Serafina Noelle, and Leticia.**

**Huge thanks to **Gotta Dance 88**, for being my big sis and my beta.**

**POI (Point of Interest): Serafina Noelle means 'Angel born on Christmas Day'**

'Dark Waltz'** belongs to **Haley Westenra.

**Masquerade – Afterwards**

_Volturi Castle, Volterra Italy._

"_We are the lucky ones_

_We shine like a thousand suns_

_When the entire colour runs together_

_I'll keep you company_

_In one glorious harmony_

_Waltzing with destiny forever_

_Dance me into the night_

_Underneath the full moon shining so bright_

_Turning me into the light"_

The Cullens came around the next morning to the sound of Serafina singing to an instrumental version of a hauntingly beautiful song. Being the curious creatures that they were, they followed Serafina's singing voice down to the main floor and to a pair of ornate wooden doors that opened into the magnificent ballroom. They stood on the top level of the grand staircase and listened.

"_Sacred geometry_

_Where movement is poetry_

_Visions of you and me forever_

_Dance me into the night_

_Underneath the full moon shining so bright_

_Turning me into the light"_

Marcus and Serafina waltzed across the room as Serafina sang. Neither of them had changed out of their masquerade costumes, but it didn't seem to bother them. They were in a world of their own as they gazed into each other's eyes. There was a look of adoration and love in both of their eyes. They had the grace and elegance that comes with age as they moved across the floor.

"_Dance me into the night_

_Underneath the full moon shining so bright_

_Let the dark waltz begin_

_Oh let me wheel - let me spin_

_Let it take me again_

_Turning me into the light"_

As the song ended, Marcus put one arm behind his back and did an elegant bow. Serafina in turn gathered the sides of her gown into her hands and curtsied. Out of the corner of her keen fairy eye, she caught a glimpse of the Cullens.

"It twould seem that we 'ave company, Mon cher compagnon."

Marcus glanced up at the Cullens and held out his hand to Serafina, which she accepted. They walked up to the stairs and out the door.

"We'll talk in ze library, shortly." Serafina said causally as Marcus led her away from the Cullens.

"Did you see Serafina's new necklace? It's beautiful. The combination of the crescent moon and the sun was really cool." Alice chirped as they walked towards the library. She stopped and a vision came over her. "Oh! Well that explains that." She said cryptically as she came out of it.

"I bet that is what Sulpicia showed Leticia yesterday." Bella said, though mostly to herself.

"It is indeed." An invisible voice said. The pair of ornately carved wooden doors in front of them opened to reveal Leticia and Demetri, though it was Leticia who spoke. "The library is in here. Master Marcus knew exactly what he wanted. He drew the mistresses a picture of what he wanted and they got it for him."

The library was enormous, being three or four stories tall. It had multiple balconies, spiral stairs, and two gigantic stone-carved fireplaces—both positioned on either end of the magnificent room. It was dark with various shades of reds, browns, and gold. There were leather couches and suede chairs scattered throughout, along with chaises in the nooks. Every inch of the wall was covered in old, hardcover books, save for the seven large curtained arch windows that were all on one side. There were a couple of balconies hanging out from the second and third levels. They sat in silence for a while. Just as Carlisle moved to speak, a lilting French voice broke the silence. It was a little ways off, but was coming closer. Leticia and Demetri stood immediately, and the Cullens followed their example.

"Eet es a bit of problem, but I'm sure 'e can figure eet out on 'es own. 'e es Aro Volturi after all." She laughed. Her laughter was infectious. The huge doors opened and Marcus walked in with Serafina on his arm. They had changed out of their costumes. Serafina was wearing a soft baby blue dress that went down past her knees. It had a ruffle going down the front and around the bottom. Two baby blue strings were tied behind her neck. Her long luxurious brown hair cascaded down her right should in soft waves and her piercing blue eyes, seemed softer and merrier. On top of her head was another silver circlet. This one had thinner strands of wire worked into the circlet. In the middle of the V-shaped design on her forehead was a white moonstone and along the side were small clear crystals. Her fairy feet were bare with the exception of two silver anklets. Her middle toes had silver chain rings. Both of these rings were connected to silver chains which then connected to anklets made out of the same silver chain. The anklets and toe rings sparkled with many tiny diamonds.

Leticia pulled one of the chaises out of a nook and over to the group. Serafina smiled at her friend and gracefully walked over to it and reclined on it. Marcus stood behind her; her tiny right hand in his. Demetri sat in a suede chair with Leticia on his lap. The Cullens took up a couch and two chairs.

"Now that we are settled, I do believe it is story time." Serafina said with a light laugh.

"What is it with you and stories?" Bella sighed. Serafina just laughed at her.

"I'm like Aro and do so enjoy a good story. Besides that, good stories were hard to find in my day, unless it was gossip about the nobility and the Royal family. Books weren't written for enjoyment, and those that were written were about religion. So mon cher ami tells us what happened after you left us."

Bella looked over at Edward, who frowned at having to recall those dark days. "Well it had been decided that Carlisle would change me after graduation, but I later told Edward that I wanted him to be the one to change me. He said he would with one condition, which was to marry him first. I struggled with that because of Renee, as I'm sure you remember."

Serafina nodded. "Ah yes, your hair-brained mother. I remember her. I'm not sure she approved of me, but was just glad you had a friend. Continue please."

"Well, later he proposed, and I said yes. We graduated, got married and then after returning from our honeymoon, he changed me." Bella said, smiling up at Edward. Serafina smiled at the two of them.

"Well I'm glad he completed his part of the deal." She told them.

"What of the newborn army? Jane said that you have demolished them and their leader. Is this true?" Marcus asked looking at Carlisle. Carlisle nodded and turned then to Serafina with a curious expression. "I heard you call, Marcus, 'Mon cher compagnon'. How does that work?"

"We are not mates, but we do love each other like mates." Serafina paused in her explanation and looked up at Marcus. "Perhaps you would like to explain this to them. You gave a better way with words." Marcus smiled down at her and nodded.

"A normal vampire who has lost his mate is able to survive. As we have seen many times, they will grieve and seek revenge on who they feel is responsible for their mate's death. After they extract their revenge, the pain from the mating bond being broken will start to subside. They will start to move on, after the pain diminishes, and will be able to be happy and fall in love again in the future. They will never have another mate again, but it is possible for them to have a companion. Last night, I asked Serafina to be my companion, and she whole heartedly agreed." He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it.

Leticia smiled at them. She was glad that that Serafina had accepted Marcus' proposal. Serafina and Marcus were good for each, complimenting each other's strengths and compensating for each other's weaknesses. She turned her attention to the Cullens. "All of us here know that you have histories with Serafina, but she hasn't been forthcoming about the details of those histories." She sent a mock glare at Serafina, who giggled slightly. Leticia turned back to the Cullens and continued. "Would you please tell us?"

Carlisle nodded. "I would be glad to tell you. I met Serafina after I had swum the English Channel. She had already been an immortal fairy for some time and had become quite wealthy. I met her in a forest outside of a little French town called Chantilly. The 18th century was just a couple years old when we met. She had been doing a fairy dance, and saw me watching her, which is how she ended up telling me what she was. We traveled all over France for the entirety of the century. She traveled with me to Volterra, but decided to stay there, when I left for America."

"I for one am glad she decided to stay here." Marcus said. Serafina just smiled brightly. Leticia nodded.

"For those of you who don't know, I was born on Christmas day sometime in the 1400's when King Henry the 8th was king of England and Françoise was king of France." Serafina said to all and then nodded as if confirming what she had just said. Bella giggled. "Sorry the head nod was funny. Anyway, I met Serafina in Phoenix, Arizona. I had just started middle school, and she was the new girl with the French accent. She was very friendly and we quickly became friends. I practically lived at her house. The story was that her parents were rarely home and left her older brother, Demetri, in charge. Soon enough though, I started noticing things about her, which were abnormal. So, the summer before we started 8th grade, I mentioned some of them to her and she told me that she was an immortal French fairy and Demetri was a vampire. She left a year before I did. The story told around the neighborhood, was that Demetri had graduated, and didn't want to leave her home alone."

Marcus nodded and smiled at Serafina. "Serafina is and always has been really good about covering her tracks. She goes by two different names, and the one you know is the least well known. It is her real name and though everyone knows it now, they all use her other name as a sign of respect. Her other name is La fille de Fee, which means 'The Fairy girl"


End file.
